1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window type air conditioner, and more particularly to a fan casing of window type air conditioner adapted to change the shape of a fan casing at an outdoor side and to lengthen draft holes, thereby being broaden a suction space of external air and increasing sucked volume of the external air at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A window type air conditioner according to the prior art includes, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 a base panel 10 an evaporator 20, a blade frame 30, and a control casing 40. At this time, the evaporator 20 and the blade frame 30 are coupled by an indoor casing 50, the control casing 40 is screwed to a side of the evaporator 20 and to a bottom surface of the blade frame 30 and the blade frame 30 is arranged with a plurality of vertical blades 60 for horizontal control of air flow.
Furthermore, the base panel is coupled at an upper surface thereof to an outer panel 70 having at both sides thereof with a plurality of draft holes 71 and the outer panel 70 is coupled to a front panel 80 for forming an exterior appearance of the air conditioner and for concurrently sucking and discharging the room air.
At this time, the front panel 80 is formed with a suction grille 81, a discharge grille 82 and a plurality of horizontal blades 90. The base panel 10 is provided with a compressor 100 and an outdoor casing 110. Between the outdoor casing 110 and the indoor casing 50 there are disposed a plurality of gap brackets 120.
Between the indoor casing 50 and outdoor casing 120, there is provided blowing means 150 for sucking the room air and external air into an indoor space 130 and outdoor space 140, circulating interiors thereof and discharging same outsides.
In other words, the blowing means 150 includes a motor 151, an indoor fan 152, and an outdoor fan 153 disposed at through hole 111 of the outdoor casing 110.
However, there is a problem in the conventional window type air conditioner thus constructed in that the plurality of draft holes 71 arranged at both walls of the outer panel 70 are formed shortened at lengths (La) thereof to limit infuses of external airs through the plurality of draft holes 70 and to result in insufficient air amount passing therethrough, thereby leading to insufficient cooling of a condenser 130.
There is another problem in that the air sucked through the outdoor space 140 becomes vortical by being resisted and disturbed in flow thereof by corners of the outdoor casing 110, thereby generating lots of noises.